Unexpected
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: Shouko is always tagged as 'the shy girl'. When she meets Kazuki's older brother Haruki, her whole world gets shaken up more than her soft little self can handle. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

_**ah, i was just experimenting with random people from LCD and pairing up each of characters...and for some reason, i thought Haruki and Shoko seemed really cute together, in spite of the age difference.**_

**_things were running around in my head, so i typed this, hope you dont dislike it too much._**

_**this is just a prologue, if i get enough positive responses, i'll add on chapters**_

* * *

It's not like being quiet was a bad thing. It suited me. It prevented one from getting into fights and helped maintain an overall 'good girl' appearance. Disadvantages? You get bullied and taken for granted. I sighed and continued to walk towards the gate. Being at home suited me. It was where I liked being the most.

At the gate, I saw a red haired girl, talking with two older green-haired boys. As I neared, she turned and gave me one of her usual, friendly smiles.

"Fuyumi chan, hey there!" Kaho senpai called out, waving her hand in welcome.

The two boys turned around and looked at me, causing my legs to shake; I hated having all eyes on me. I walked up to her.

"Hey Kaho senpai", I said in my soft manner.

"Hi Fuyumi chan!" said Hihara energetically with his usual exuberant smile. The older boy next to Hihara looked very much like him.

Kaho-senpai saw where my gaze had gone, and quickly gave an introduction

"This is Hihara Haruki, Kazuki's older brother. He's in his second year of college now."

"Nice to meet you", he said, tipping the bill of his cap towards me. That smile was so impossibly attractive, and I blushed uncontrollably.

"Aw…come on Fuyumi chan, don't let my brother scare you", said Hihara good-naturedly.

"He seems very tall and powerful, but he's a huge softy deep down."

"Kazuki!" exclaimed Haruki exasperatedly, and he affectionately pulled his brother into a half-nelson.

Kahoko laughed at the sight.

"All right you both better get going, you had somewhere to be right?"

"Yeah, let's jet bro", said Haruki, readjusting his cap.

Then the brothers walked over to…was that a motorcycle? God, it was. How manly Haruki looked astride it. I blushed at my own thoughts. Kazuki appeared to have no problem riding a two-wheeler and settled down behind his brother with ease.

A breeze floated through, and caused Haruki's messy dark green bangs to play around on his forehead.

"Bye Hino-chan" he said, as the bike revved.

Then his eyes came to rest on me. With a friendly smile, he said, "It was nice to meet you Fuyumi chan."

With that, the motorbike sped away down the road.

My heart was still fluttering from the sudden encounter with an attractive older male. I sighed. How many encounters would happen, just to torment my soft little self?

* * *

**_leave a review? please?_**


	2. Faint With Excitement

_**well, thanks for the positive responses! that catalysed my inspiration to continue this story.**_

**_so, for all those who liked this fanfic, this chapter is dedicated to "YOU'_**

* * *

"Haruki oniisan, come on, you just gotta help me! Have a heart!"

Haruki opened one eye lazily to take in the view of his younger brother who was kneeling down at the foot of his bed. The trouble with ending up at a university which was walkable distance from one's house was that it resulted in being forced not to leave the nest. With a stretch, he carefully sat up to avoid hitting his head on the upper bunk which his brother usually occupied.

"What's in it for me?"

"Just a small piece of advice bro, please?"

Kazuki used his puppy-dog eyes until Haruki turned away shaking his head.

"All right, stop it! Geez, at eighteen, you still pout for things that you want."

With a smile, Kazuki sat down next to his brother.

Sighing, Haruki said, "What do you need help with?"

"Ah…you remember that girl you saw with me at the gate the other day? She had red hair?"

Haruki racked his memory before he recalled who his brother was talking about.

"Hino san?" he enquired, looking at his brother in curiosity.

"Yeah, Kaho chan." Kazuki blushed visibly while saying her name.

"You see, on Valentines Day, she gave me chocolate, so I want to give her something for White Day, but I have no idea what to give her."

Kazuki knew very well that Haruki was a "Lady's Man."

In just the past one month, he had seen how many girls had flocked around their house just for the sake of seeing him, or hoping to flirt a bit before going to their next class. Haruki was usually willing to oblige them; he had never been against flirting as long as it was clean and friendly.

"Well, it depends on how strongly you feel for this girl, and what she likes."

"Well, she's fond of sweets…"

"Sweets? Well then, you should have no problem with her. Although, if you give her a box of sweets, I doubt if it will remain intact by the time you give it to her."

"Hey…" Kazuki pouted.

With a grin, Haruki ruffled Kazuki's hair. His brother never failed to look utterly childish when he made that face.

"All right, fine I'll help you. But I'm going have to charge you for it."

"What's the price?"

"You have to do half of my chores for a week." Replied Haruki, deciding that it would be mean to dump all his chores on Kazuki.

"Only half?"

"Why, do you want to do all of them?"

"No no! Half sounds good."

"Then, little bro, I do believe we have an agreement."

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

"Shouko chan!"

Shyly, the teal haird girl turned around and found herself facing Kahoko. Her senior smiled at her as she caught up.

"Can I ask you something Shouko chan?"

"Oh…yes…I suppose you can…if you want…."

"Will you please come with me to the Keio café?"

Shouko's eyes widened at the sudden invitation.

"Keio café? When, today?"

Kahoko nodded, hoping she would say yes. Just yesterday, Kazuki had texted her, requesting her to meet him there. It was White Day today as well, so Kazuki's timely message had made her somewhat uncomfortable. She would have asked any of her other friends. But everyone was mysteriously busy, and gave her odd reasons as to why they couldn't come. It was like they _wanted _to leave her alone with him.

She had been reconsidering whether or not she should just text Kazuki and make up a lame excuse to avoid going when she saw her kouhai walking ahead of her. And she had sprung on her, knowing Shouko would definitely say yes.

"Ah…well, I'm not busy I guess. All right, Kaho senpai, I'll come with you."

"Thanks! You're a life-saver Shouko chan!" said Kahoko in relief, and she hugged the timid little girl before taking one of her hands and leading her out of the gate.

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

"How much longer bro? I got someplace to be."

"Come on Haruki, she'll be here any minute, I know it!"

Haruki impatiently leaned against his black and red Kawasaki and glanced at his watch.

Oh, there is she is, I see her! Why is Fuyumi chan with her?"

"Did you tell her to come alone, like I told you?" questioned Haruki.

"Yeah. Maybe she got nervous. Oh no! I make her nervous! What am I going to do, there's no way I'll be able to tell her when she's nervous, 'cause then I'll get nervous and then-"

"Kazuki, shut up."

Haruki placed a slim-fingered hand on his brother's shoulder and gripped it.

"It's natural to be nervous, get over it."

'_But having that girl there is definitely going to slow things down_' he thought to himself as he watched the pair of girls crossing the road.

_Boy Kazuki, you really owe me for this one. _

In a split second Haruki made up his mind. Having the other girl there would definitely make Kazuki more nervous. He didn't have enough time to wait around for Kazuki to overcome his nervousness and make a confession. This girl had to be plucked away from Hino's side.

"Hihara senpai! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I got held up at school, and then I ran into Shouko here so I requested her to come along.

_Requested?_ Thought Shouko to herself as she heard her senior's words

_More like begged until I couldn't refuse._

She sighed. How she hated being the one that everyone could 'depend on'. Everyone always told Shouko where to come, and pulled her along as per their wish. But what about when Shouko needed someone? She never asked anyone for anything, but she always let herself get pulled to places she didn't want to be at.

"That's all right Fuyumi chan. So how was your day?"

Shouko was about to reply when a very tall athletic male walked up to them.

"Haruki oniisan, what are you doing?" asked Kazuki through slightly clenched teeth, hoping his brother wouldn't ruin his moment.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask a few things about Seisou's basketball team, so I thought of asking this girl here."

"Fuyumi chan? Ah, I don't think she's the right…"

Kazuki cut off at the look his brother gave him.

To Shouko's complete shock, Haruki lightly gripped her wrist in a friendly manner and pulled her away towards his motorcycle. When they were a safe distance away from his brother and Kahoko, he released her.

Trembling, Shouko turned away from the older boy and stared blankly at his Kawasaki. The place he had held was hot, and she was quite sure her face was as red as a tomato. Blankly, she stared at his vehicle. Black mostly, but it had red streaks running over it.

It suited Haruki and his athletic nature she supposed.

"Do you like it?"

Startled, Shoko turned to look at Haruki.

_Reserved, are you?_ Thought Haruki when the teal haired girl gave no reply.

"So, are you from the General Ed. Department, or the Music department?"

Now she gave a soft reply, which he found, strangely enough, utterly adorable.

"I…I'm from the…Mu…Music department…Hihara san."

Now Haruki let out a laugh.

"Hihara san? That's a new one for me. No one's ever called me that before. You can just call me Haruki Kun, I don't mind."

Shoko blushed at his straight-forwardness. There was no way she would call him that. All she was hoping was for Kahoko to hurry up and finish her business with Kazuki so that she could get home.

"Which instrument do you play?" asked Haruki, keeping an eye on his brother. Judging by the way they were talking, and from Hino's expression, he still hadn't dropped the anvil just yet.

"Oh…um…I play clarinet."

"That must sound pretty."

Haruki turned his attention onto the girl, and felt oddly flattered when she blushed even more and looked away to avoid his gaze.

_A little bit too reserved_, he thought, pushing his bangs away, wishing his brother would hurry up and get the deed over with.

_Why do you look like I'm holding a gun up to your head?_

"Hey, Fuyumi chan?"

"Yes?"

"For how long have you known my brother for?"

"You…your brother? Um…since last year's Concours started."

"He's a huge mess, isn't he? I bet he's always causing trouble at school."

A common topic was the best way to open someone up, and Haruki certainly had no intention of staying idle while he waited for his snail-pace brother to confess. This girl looked ready to drop at any moment.

"Um…no…I mean, as far as I know, he's not a…a trouble-maker. Besides, I'm not in the same year he is."

"So which year are you in?"

"I'm a second year student."

"Hey Shouko chan!" called a voice from across the street.

Turning, they saw Kahoko, waving her hand to catch their attention.

"Oh, well, I had better go then. Bye Hihara Kun."

Shoko turned and was about to cross the road when a sudden honking noise issued from her right. In terror, she realized she hadn't waited for the crossing signal to change color, and was now in front of a fast approaching car. As she waited for the impact, she felt a pair of strong arms come around her and pull her back. The car passed by without any retardation in it's speed.

Panting, Haruki shook his bangs out of face.

"Next time, you might want to wait for the stoplight, kiddo."

Shoko felt herself pressed against a lean muscular frame. The arms around her waist were firm and strong.

She looked up and saw a handsome face.

"You were almost hit. I just pulled you back- Hey! Are you all right?"

Shoko felt her vision fade suddenly, and before she knew it, the world went black.

Haruki's eyes widened at the girl who had fainted in his arms.

"Guys! Hino, Kazuki! Help me here!"

* * *

**_more reviews? there are just 2 days left for my birthday, so those who want to leave me a gift better hurry up!_**


	3. How Shy Can You Get?

_**I would like to announce the updation of "She's Yours Not Mine' written by Mandolin Rain and myself. Those interested, please do read.**_

**_Well, this is quite a surprise for me, 11 reviews for just 2 chapters! I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story so far. Well, what I'm trying to do is get Shouko to open up a little more, and understand that her needs are important too, not just everyone else's. Poor girl the things I'm doing to her(But it's all for your own good Shouko, you'll thank me later)._**

**__****Haruki is such a fun character to write, it requires almost no effort to portray him as a "Hunky understanding cool guy". lol**

**_So, I now present chapter three!_**

* * *

Shouko felt drained. Opening her eyes seemed to require too much effort, so she kept them closed, and continued to rest on whatever surface she was on.

"Fuyumi chan! Come on now, wake up!"

"Shouko chan, open your eyes, please!"

"Move for a minute guys, give her some air, don't crowd around her like that."

The last voice was gentle, and soft. A few seconds later, Shouko felt wet drops being flicked onto her face. Wearily, she blinked, once, twice, before opening her eyes completely.

A pair of very attractive syrup-colored eyes were peering into hers.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruki, leaning away from her.

In spite of her condition, Shouko blushed at having Haruki's face so close to hers.

"I…I'm fine…" she stuttered, trying to get up, but she swayed while doing so, and Haruki quickly placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want you to fall over again."

He helped Shouko to lean against a wall before assessing her.

"We were so worried Shouko chan!" exclaimed Kahoko, putting a hand on her arm.

"Wh…where am I…by the way?"

"Keio Café, Haruki carried you inside. Why did you faint, anyway?" asked Kazuki, looking at his kouhai in concern.

Shouko stared blankly at the counter where the cashier and a few other customers were staring at her in what may have been sympathy.

_Haruki had carried her inside?_

As Kazuki's words finally made impact, she bought her palm up to her forehead. Of all the most embarrassing thins that could have happened to her; she could have tripped on her face, she could have torn her skirt somewhere; but no, she just _had _to faint, and get carried in by one of the most attractive men she had laid her eyes on.

"Are you still dizzy?" asked Haruki empathetically, trying to peer into her eyes.

Shouko quickly pushed herself from the sleeping position she had been in and placed her feet on the floor.

"No, I'm not dizzy, I'm fine. I have a tendency to faint when something overwhelms me, or if I'm stressed."

_And judging by your voice and frame, it doesn't take much to get you into that situation, does it?_

That was the thought that crossed Haruki's mind as he observed the small, fragile looking student. He had noticed the flush that crossed her face when Kazuki told her he had carried her in.

She had fainted, Dear God, what was he supposed to do?

"Where's your house?"

Shouko peeped up shyly from under her bangs.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can't possibly be considering walking home after this. Look at you, you're trembling, you look like you're going to drop again."

"O…oh…well, maybe I could…"

"Here Shouko, drink this", said Kahoko suddenly, walking back from the food counter and placing a small cup of herbal tea in front of her.

"That cashier said this blend soothes and relaxes."

"Oh…uh…thank you Kaho senpai" she said, uncertainly raising the cup to her lips.

_That's just about as open as you're going to get, aren't you?_

Haruki watched Shouko sip her tea.

He turned to Kahoko.

"So how far is her house from here?"

"Not very far, but I don't want her to walk alone. I'll come with you."

"Th…that's…that's not necessary, Kaho senpai…"

_Of course it was necessary! It was because of you that I came here!_

Why do I always consider myself as a burden when someone else offers to do something for me? She thought to herself, gripping the tea cup.

_I need someone to understand that even though I'm saying I don't want help, I actually would appreciate it if they did something anyway._

Unknown to her, Haruki had already read and understood the true meaning behind her "that's not necessary".

_Well_, he thought to himself, _I'll be a gentleman today_.

_Not to mention, this girl needs some fun in her life. A couple of twists would coax her out of that shell._

"I can give you a lift."

Now Shouko's eyes widened, and the blush she was yet to lose deepened.

"A…a lift? No, that's very kind of you, but no."

"Why not? I'm a very safe driver, and a two-wheeler is as safe as a four-wheeler if you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, Haruki's a great driver, Fuyumi chan", vouched Kazuki

"I'll still walk you home if you want." Offered Kahoko.

_Oh no, not after everything else I've been through today. First, Kazuki still managed to clam up about his feelings to Kahoko, and then this slip of a girl fainted. It's going to be appealing to shake up her quiet little life a bit, and I'll be satisfied in knowing I'm the one that did so._

Haruki wasn't mean, but subjects like Shouko fascinated him because he found it impossible to not be able to talk, or communicate with others around him. Highly introverted, and she had made him wonder just how much coaxing it would take to make her open up a bit. Rarely did Haruki miss an opportunity to prove his own hypothesis.

"No, Hino chan, that's probably not a good idea. Just let her come with me, I can get her home in half the time."

He turned to look at his brother.

"Kazuki, I do believe that while I'm gone, you can wrap up some _unfinished business _that you meant to deal with earlier?"

He gave Kazuki a meaningful look, until comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"Right bro, I'll get to that."

"Well, that's settled. You're coming with me Fuyumi chan."

"Oh, but…at least let me pay for the tea."

"That's on me Shouko chan. For dragging you here in the first place."

That had been Shouko's feeble and last attempt to adjourn her ride home on a Kawasaki. With no other choice left, she got up, and with a quick wave, followed Haruki outside.

"It's not as dangerous as it looks" Haruki reassured her, offering her the spare helmet that Kazuki usually wore.

She reached out and fixed it to the top of her head, and felt it dip below her eyes. Haruki laughed, a humored, friendly sound, before walking up to assist her.

"I should have known that it wouldn't fit you, Kazuki's head is bigger than yours."

It was a lame attempt at humor, and he watched her for a response, but didn't receive one.

_Tough little nut, are you? Well, I'm not giving up._

He gently tightened the straps under her chin. The feeling of his fingers caused Shouko to feel heat rushing to her face from the spots his fingers made contact.

When the helmet was fixed securely on her head, Haruki got onto his vehicle, and offered a hand to help Shouko up. There was no way she could get on without the assistance, so she took it. His grip was warm, and reassuring.

"There's a little foot ledge there, see it? Put your left foot on it…yeah, and swing your right leg over."

Shouko followed his instructions and was astride the bike.

"Um…Hihara kun? What do I hold on to?" she asked, as she looked around for some reassurance that she wouldn't go flying off the motorcycle the second it started to move.

"There's a grip on the side, next to you" he said, and Shouko turned to find it.

"Or if you feel that's not enough, you can just hold onto me."

He laughed at her expression before igniting the engine. Shouko apprehensively held onto the grip and the Kawasaki took off down the road.

_I'm riding on the back of a motorcycle, _Shouko thought to herself, as they sped smoothly through the streets.

_Imagine what my friends would say, if they saw me in this position. A HUGE deviation from 'trustworthy 'lil old Shouko'._

The idea had her laughing, and unknown to her, Haruki heard it, sweetly and clearly as he navigated through the roads.

"Fuyumi chan? Where do I take the turn?" he asked as they neared another cross-road.

It was impossible for her to tell him unless she leaned forward, so she did, to tell him further directions. He smelled of grass, and a leathery aftershave.

After a couple more minutes, they were in front of her house. Haruki helped her down again, and she took off the helmet and gave it to him.

"Thank you for the ride Hihara kun."

Surprised, Haruki stared at her. It had been the first time she had said a full sentence without stuttering since he had encountered her today.

"No problem. Well, if you ever need a ride home, just call Hihara Haruki."

Shouko managed a smile. This guy had somehow read her mind that she really _did _want someone to escort her home. True, she hadn't pictured it quite like this, but it had been fun. A complete twist from her normal life. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

"I'll see you around I suppose", said Haruki.

"Sure. Thanks again for the ride."

She walked in through the gate of her house.

_A pretty little thing,_ Hihara mused to himself.

_Now if only she would let people see that non-stuttering side of hers._

With another kick, he started the engine and followed the route back to the café.

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

Inside her house, Shouko managed a full smile. Haruki had to be the only person who had understood her unspoken request. And was it wrong that she found him attractive? No, there was nothing wrong in it at all.

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

"So did you tell her?"

"Ah…well…actually…"

"You didn't tell her?"

"She was worried about Fuyumi chan! And I couldn't bring myself to confess with her looking so distressed, so we just drank some lattes and then she left!"

Haruki slapped his forehead with his palm. Even after giving him a second chance alone to spill his feelings to Hino, Kazuki had still managed to shut up.

_Did that make him worse than Fuyumi chan, or just plain stupid?_

* * *

_**LOL...so typically Kazuki, isn't it? not being able to confess because Kahoko was looking worried?**_

**_The ride with Haruki came to me at a moment's notice, and the more and more i thought about it, I just found myself thinking, "Well heck, why not?"_**

**__****It's not something one would expect, I mean, Shouko riding on the back of a motorcycle, can you imagine it?**

**_(I got this strange visualization while typing of Shouko with a ripped up uniform and a tattoo on her arm and her hair a violent shade of orange...lol_** )

**_Haruki has only just begun to open up our shy little girl._**

**__****The next chapter will get even more interesting, Shouko actually refuses to do something for a fellow classmate, realizing that saying no isn't always a bad thing.**

**_till then! I love you all!_**

**_please leave me a review, my birthday's tomorrow! if you make me happy, i'll put up two chapters at once!_**

**_-S.T._**


	4. Be My Sibling? Please?

_**GAH! Thank you all so much for the feedback! And thanks to all of those who wished me for my birthday! I know I said I'd put up two chapters at once, but I'm sick! Believe it or not, with a terrible sinus and itchy throat, so I can't stay in front of the computer for long periods of time, it causes a LOT of strain on the eyes.**_

**_=(_**

**_But nevertheless, here's the next installment, hope you like._**

* * *

Shouko's heart was still feeling like a helium-filled balloon when she went to school the next Monday morning. Who would have thought that riding on the back of a Kawasaki would have improved her self confidence? She felt completely in control of herself, as though nothing could go wrong today. As she walked back to class after the lunch bell rang, she caught sight of Kazuki who was apparently talking to himself and making odd gestures with his hands. Feeling confident, she walked up to him.

"Good afternoon Hihara senpai."

Startled, Kazuki jumped at her voice, a characteristic which was usually associated with _her._ But Kazuki had a very good reason to be jumpy. How was it that she had just popped up when he had been looking for her all of lunch break? Haruki was acting very strangely since White Day. He knew his brother's university was always involved with some sort of social service or the other, but this one was just plain random and weird:

_Adopt A Sibling._

Who would want to 'adopt' a sibling for a few weeks when they had their own kin at home? Yet that was exactly what Haruki had told him. He recalled the conversation he had with his brother on Saturday.

"_Yo, Kazuki, I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_What?"_

"_Does that shy girl have any siblings?"_

"_Shy girl?"_

"_You know, the one that was with Hino san."_

"_Oh, Fuyumi chan? No, I don't think she does. Why?"_

"_There's this thing at my college where I can get extra credit by spending time with a younger student. It's called our "_Adopt a Sibling' _program."_

"_Why can't you just pick me? We spend all our time together anyway." _

"_That, would be cheating little bro. Just ask that girl if she's willing to have me as an older brother for a few weeks."_

"_But…but…"_

"_Kazuki, you owe me, especially after the fiasco with Hino."_

"_But why her?"_

"_She seems like the sort who doesn't get out much. I want to see if I can force her out of the nest."_

"_Fine. I'll ask her."_

"_Good boy."_

Now, as Kazuki recollected the event, he wondered if he was just going to make himself look like an idiot by asking Fuyumi if she wanted to hang out with his older brother for a few weeks.

"Are…you all right, Hihara senpai?" Shouko asked uncertainly, wondering if she had done a mistake in approaching him.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm good, I'm all right!"

He was sputtering, and he knew if he didn't ask now, Haruki would kill him.

"Hey Fuyumi chan?"

Curiously, Shouko fixed her amethyst eyes on her senior.

"Yes?"

"Ah…you're an only child right?"

The question was strange, and for some reason, Shouko felt herself withdraw back into her shell.

"Y…yes, I am an…only child. Why?"

"Ah…" Kazuki ran a hand through his hair, and wondered how to proceed, then decided there was no other way to ask except directly.

"My brother has a social service program at his college called "Adopt a Sibling'. He needs someone younger than him, and who's not related to him to spend some time together as an extra credit project. He wants you to participate as his sibling."

Now Shouko blushed, and stared at Kazuki. Haruki wanted _her _as a sibling for a program? How should she take that? Flattered, was what he decided she was, although her embarrassment crept back like a crab into her mind.

"Why me? I mean…I didn't mean any offence! But…surely, he must be knowing some other…juniors, right?"

Kazuki shrugged. He had long since understood that when Haruki specified something, he had his reasons for it, in spite of them not making sense until much later.

"Something about creating changes in another person's life… I don't know, he didn't tell me anything properly. Just answer me this much; yes or no?"

Shouko sweat dropped. Spend time with Haruki? Alone? Well, if it was for the sake of him getting extra credit then maybe it wouldn't be too bad…

But she felt her pulse accelerate at the idea. She had often wondered what it would be like to have siblings. Someone to confide things to, or to ask advice from. Well, this might be her only chance to get the experience. Although she was still feeling a little unsettled with the idea, she decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt to stick another foot into the puddle.

"All right Hihara senpai. Tell your brother…that I'll…be his…sibling."

The words hung in the air around her ears.

_Did you hear yourself? You're going to be Haruki's sibling! _

The thought of it caused an unexpected thrill to run down her spine.

"That's great! This will mean a lot to Haruki! Okay, he told me that if you're interested, you should meet him near Cherry Hill Park next Saturday by 11 A.M. all right?"

"All right then…Senpai. Tell him I'll be there."

Pleased at having handled the task so smoothly, Kazuki walked off to class. Shouko absently played with her tie bow as she passed through the hallways. For some reason, she felt like less of a moron around Haruki. He was one of the few people who she could speak freely with…almost like a brother. So would it make a difference if she played the role of his younger sister?

"Shouko chan!"

Turning, she saw herself surrounded by a bunch of her classmates.

"Are we still on for that half-sale shopping spree at the mall?" asked one of the girls.

"Shopping spree? When did i…"

"Last week. Come on Shouko chan, it was already settled that all of us were going together!"

_No, it wasn't_, she thought to herself.

_As usual, you assumed I was coming because I didn't give you any other reply._

"No, I don't think I'm coming, Kimi chan."

"Why not? You were fine with it last week."

"Actually, clothes shopping is not really my thing. I'm not coming, I'm sorry. I have other plans for Saturday."

"Like what? Staying at home and burying yourself into a book? This could be good for you Shouko chan, getting out a little bit, you can't stay an introvert for the rest of your life."

She had hit a nerve, and an irritance that Shouko never knew she possessed filled her. She stared at Kimi straight in the eye.

"Now you listen to me, Kimi chan. Just because I don't want to hang out at the mall doesn't mean I lack a social life. I don't want to go shopping, and I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to force me into doing things I don't want to. I have other plans for Saturday, and though it's none of your concern, it does _not _involve a book."

With that, she turned on her heel, barely able to conceal her grin.

_Woah. Where had that come from?_

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

Haruki didn't mind doing social work. It always resulted in something positive, but his college's theme for this semester was very unexpected. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Kazuki, but he already got enough of him at home. The second he caught wind that the new social program was "Adopt a Sibling" Shouko had immediately popped into his mind, and he had wondered if he could bring about a positive change in her life. The poor girl had such low esteem.

* * *

_**well? How's the idea? the next chapter will feature how the 'bonding' goes along. Leave a review please!**_


	5. You Trust Me?

_**Slightly long chapter. Haruki and Shouko 'pal around'. I did my best to keep this very brotherly-sisterly while slipping in a few 'tingles' here and there(Well, tingles for Shouko, I don't know about the rest of you).**_

**_I kept on messing up Haruki's name while typing this chapter. Lately, I've become addicted to "Ouran High School Host Club" and instead of "Haruki" I kept on keying in "Haruhi". Lol_**

**_The sinus is fading, eyes are still strained, but I couldn't keep away from the computer. Hope you like it! I haven't recieved this many reviews for a story this quickly! 3 faves, 4 alerts! Thank you all!_**

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Haruki pulled on his helmet, wondering just what on earth he was going to do today. True, he was the one who had committed himself to this little rendezvous, but what exactly was he going to do? He sure as hell wasn't looking forward to spending half the day trying to weasel a few lines out of an introverted little girl. But maybe it wouldn't be as bad as the incident at the café. She had loosened up a bit on the ride home, so it couldn't be as difficult as it was that day, right? He lifted a leg and seated himself onto the motorcycle. Well, he would soon find out. He readjusted his backpack onto his shoulders before kicking the engine into life.

|/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/|

She was nervous. Yes, in spite of the fact that the man she would be meeting today had carried her when she had fainted, and had dropped her home afterwards, she still couldn't stop the rapid rush of her heartbeat. Kazuki hadn't specified what plans Haruki might have made, so she was wearing light blue three-fourth pants and a sleeveless, collared pink top. Her clarinet case was in her hands. Though she had no idea why, it had seemed natural that she should bring it along.

She neared the entrance to Cherry Hill Park and stepped inside. As the name suggested, cherry trees were in full bloom, the innocent pink blossoms swirling around her like dancing pixies. She stopped for a moment and looked upwards at the delicate little buds that were yet to bloom.

|\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/|

It was always said the cherry buds which bloomed later were the most beautiful and enchanting of them all. Haruki quietly watched Shouko from behind one of the tree, as she gazed, entranced by the blossom shower, at the tall trees around her.

_How long would it take for this little bud to bloom? And just how enchanting might she be?_

Amused at himself, Haruki lightly laid his forehead against the tree trunk. He had sounded so poetic, and that wasn't him at all. At most, the only thing he could picture her as, was a very shy, enchanting child; like the kind you want to protect and cherish and offer a finger to, just for the sake of knowing that she trusted you enough to wrap her fist around it.

Now he quirked an eyebrow. He had always known how it felt to be 'older-brotherly' because he had been experiencing it ever since Kazuki had been born. But that was brother-to-brother love. Totally different from loving a younger sister. He stepped out from behind the tree.

"Fuyumi chan?"

Shouko turned at the sound of his voice, her amethyst orbs widening slightly from apprehension.

_There you go again. I call your name, and you clam up. What am I to do with you?_

Haruki stepped forwards and smiled. Shouko forced herself to relax, told herself that Haruki was someone she could open up to a bit and gave a gentle smile back.

"Glad you accepted the 'sibling' offer. Let me tell you, It saved me a lot of trouble of finding another substitute."

"Oh…um…well, if it helped you…it's not a problem…"

Haruki reached out and gently ran a hand across the top of her head, displacing sakura petals as he did so. Shouko blushed at having an older male touch her, no matter how negligible his contact was.

"You look cute, but I'd rather not have people wondering why you have blossoms in you hair."

"Um…all right then."

"So are you ready for today?"

"Well…I suppose so."

"Fuyumi chan, I have a couple of rules that I expect to be followed while you're with me. It will make things easier for us, and make you enjoy yourself more." Haruki decided to get this out of the way.

Rules? Shouko frowned at the professional way he had voiced his words but she kept quiet and listened. Haruki carried on.

"Rule number one: When you are with me, please do me the courtesy of maintaining eye contact when I'm talking to you, or if you want to tell me something. It establishes closeness between two people."

"Y…yes, Hihara Kun."

"Try that again", said Haruki, gently raising her face upwards by her chin so that her gaze met his.

Shouko blushed even more, but she was determined to work this out. After all, she was the one who had agreed to be his sibling, and it would seem silly if she couldn't look at her 'older brother' in the eyes.

"All right Hihara kun."

"Much better. Rule number two: If I say or do something you don't like, just tell me. You have a right to respect, and a right to demand it from people if they don't give it to you."

She met his eyes.

"Okay, Hihara kun."

"Rule number three: things like food come under the basic needs of human kind, so don't hesitate to tell me you want to eat if we pass by a cake shop, or something. The same goes for any other place you want to go to."

Now Shouko laughed, and gazed adoringly at the older boy. He made opening up so much easier, and she saw the humor in his eyes.

"All right Hihara kun"

"And rule number four: call me Haruki Kun."

"Eh?" asked Shouko, completely thrown off by the last regulation.

_Call him Haruki Kun?_

"I'm basically your older brother now, so it's perfectly all right. I won't use your given name until you give me permission to."

Grateful that he didn't expect the same from her, she nodded.

"Very well Hihara- Haruki kun."

He smiled at the forced way she said it, and then gestured towards the park.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Ah…shall we just walk around? Get acquainted?"

"Sure."

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

She had been born shy, loved small pet animals and stuffed toys, the color pink, had played clarinet since she was six, and was the only daughter of two very talented musicians. These were some of the details Haruki managed to excavate from her soft self as they roamed around the park trails.

"Is that your clarinet?" he asked, pointing towards the case she was carrying.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, it is."

It wasn't that difficult to talk to him. She was enjoying it. He didn't try to cut in while she was saying something, or force her to believe a certain point of view.

"Did you bring it with you for any particular reason?"

"Well, I just thought I would bring it along today. It seemed…right, for some reason."

Yes, it had seemed right. If she had said that to anyone else, they might have snickered at her and told her she needed to stop obsessing over her instrument. But not Haruki. He merely nodded his head, surprising her when he didn't further press her as to why she had thought so. For that, she was relieved.

"Were you thinking of playing? In the park?"

Shouko thoughtfully considered his words. No, she hadn't even thought about playing in the park, she had just brought it along.

"No, I suppose not, I just wanted it with me."

"Will you play something for me?"

She turned upwards to meet his eyes.

"Here? Now? Well…I don't know…"

She was withdrawing back into her shell. Not willing to let his progress go to waste, Haruki quickly modified his request.

"Well, I didn't mean for me, I just meant if you wanted to play. You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm sorry if I made you feel forced."

He had actually apologized for, thinking he was forcing her, when in reality, all she had been was surprised that he had asked. And no one had ever apologized before for forcing her. His eyes looked cautious, as though he was trying to gauge what he should say next, and it made her smile. He was so considerate.

"I never said I won't play, Haruki Kun. You can stop treating me like a glass doll."

_But that's exactly how you look, like you're going to shatter at any moment._

"All right than, you don't want to be treated like a glass doll, then I won't."

More surprised, Shouko felt her mind reeling through her past. When was the last time, someone had told her they wouldn't treat her like a doll? It had always been that way;

_Don't tell Shouko, she's too delicate to handle the news._

_Poor thing, you look so tired, go and rest before you get sick._

But Haruki had respected her enough to not underestimate her, like so many people did, and she was grateful for it.

"I'm going to play", she said, setting down the clarinet case on a bench.

"If that's what you want to do, then go ahead."

She carefully put the pieces together, and inserted a reed.

"Which performance do I have the privilege of hearing today, ma'am?" Haruki jokingly asked her.

"Clarinet Polka."

The name rolled off her tongue, the one she had played during the final selection of the school's concours. It never failed to get her mood up, and it somehow suited the situation.

"Let's hear it."

Shouko brought the reed up to her lips and blew. Light and frisky, the notes danced their way out of the cylindrical column and flirted with the cherry blossoms that were still waltzing in the air.

Haruki smiled at the melody; it was frivolous and carefree. It felt like her notes were requesting the sakura blossoms for a dance.

_More poetry, Hihara. Keep this up, you might become the next Shakespeare._

When she stopped playing and opened her eyes, she found herself stunned into silence. Behind Haruki, a large group of passersby had gathered, and now they were all applauding her. Shouko blushed at the attention.

_You just can't get any cuter than that._

Haruki walked up next to Shouko and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, feeling slightly flattered when he felt her tremble.

"All right everyone, show's over", he called out as Shouko lowered her head towards the ground. Chatter picked up and the crowd slowly dispersed. Shouko raised her head.

"Thank you for that."

"No prob."

Haruki checked his watch. It was already past 1:30.

"How does lunch sound to you?"

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

They had lunch at a small outdoor café. Shouko couldn't remember the last time she had experienced such a fun weekend.

Haruki on the other hand, was still a little unsure as to how he should behave around this delicate little clarinetist. She seemed to be having fun. Well, if she managed to overcome her shyness, then he would receive a double heap of extra credit at the university. At the end of two weeks, he had to bring her to the university and meet with the head of this program so that she could testify how they had spent time together, and in what ways he had helped her.

"Hey, Haruki kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh…it's getting pretty late. I have to get home now actually."

Haruki checked his watch and saw that it was nearing three.

"All right. If you wait for five minutes, I'll drop you."

"Drop me? Again?"

"Why, did my driving scare you the last time?"

"No! But, I wouldn't want to impose…"

"It's all right. It's the least I can do since you gave me your time today."

Presently, Shouko was seated on a bench, watching Haruki shoot some hoops inside the park's basketball court. While they had passed it, he had said he would just play for ten minutes to make sure he still had it, before pulling the basketball out of his backpack. His ten minutes had extended into half an hour. Not, that Shouko had minded; she found it very impressive that he hadn't missed a shot yet, no matter how far he was from the basket. This, however, was jinxed in the next second.

Haruki attempted to do a spin before shooting, only to throw the ball in the wrong direction. It bounced a few times before coming to rest near Shouko's feet. She bent to pick it up and saw Haruki's feet approaching her. She looked up and found him regarding her with curious eyes

"Do you play?" he asked, taking the ball from her.

"No, I'm poor at sports."

"You wanna try?"

"Huh?" Shouko shook her head.

"No, it's okay; I'll probably miss my shot anyway."

"You'll never know unless you try. Come on, it can't be any worse than being surrounded by a group of enthusiastic music listeners."

He held out the ball, and hesitantly, Shouko stood up and took it. Experimentally, she bounced the ball a few times before attempting to shoot. As she had predicted, the ball missed the hoop. Embarrassment crept back into her. What would Haruki think of her pathetic attempt?

"You're worried too much about making the basket."

She turned to see Haruki walking back onto the court.

"You need to relax. It's not a competition; it's just for fun."

"Fun. Right. Got it."

Haruki retrieved the ball and tossed it back to her. She caught it and tried again. Again, the shoot missed, but the width by which it had was considerably less than the first attempt.

"Let your oniisan teach you", said Haruki, and he scooped up the mis-aimed ball before walking up to her.

He held it out, waiting for her to take it, and after she had, he walked behind her.

"Loosen your shoulders", he said, lightly rubbing them, sending skitters up her spine.

"And you need to raise your arms more", he demonstrated his words by lightly gripping her arms under her elbows and raising them above her head.

"And jump. The ball's not going to get enough speed unless you jump."

He stepped away from her.

"Now try it."

Still feeling tingly, Shouko followed what he said, and, opposite to her expectations, the ball sailed neatly through the net.

"Hey, I got it!" she exclaimed, looking at Haruki and smiling.

"You certainly did. All right, now let's get you home."

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

While walking back, Haruki noticed that Shouko was walking much closer to him than usual. The whole day she had maintained a 4-footstep distance between them, but it had reduced now to a very "sibling-ish" distance, close enough for their arms to negligibly brush against each other.

He remembered his earlier thoughts about her looking like a shy, trusting child, and before he could control the impulse, he gently traced his pinky against her palm. He expected her to back away. But she didn't.

Instead, she grasped it between her thumb and forefinger, surprising him.

_Did I finally win your trust?_

Shouko couldn't even bring herself to fathom why she had held onto Haruki's pinky. For all she knew, he might have accidentally brushed against her. He hadn't tried to break free when she had, so that meant he meant for her to grip it right? But, she realized, it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt…like holding onto an older brother.

Smiling, they walked out of Cherry Hill Park.

* * *

_** I liked the ending, I really thought it was sweet and "Siblingy"**_

**_Next chapter will contain a very confused Haruki and a new and self-empowered Shouko.(Not OOC though)_**

**_If you leave a load of reviews, I'll put up the chapter sooner!_**

**_So go ahead, review!_**


	6. Of Outbursts and Squirrels

_**Sorry about the wait! Had a couple of things going on.**_

**_Very short chapter. _**

**_I would like to shamelessly announce that I've done another story called "Choir of Coughs" please R&R. Oh, and 'Destined Fate' has been updated._**

**_And yeah, that's about it._**

**__****Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Haruki!"

Haruki turned, and saw his close friend Minoru sprinting up to him.

He raised a hand in greeting and paused in his steps until Minoru caught up with him. When he had done so, they continued to walk.

"Did you find a sibling for the program?" Minoru asked his friend.

"Yeah, I did. She's much younger than us though. She's in my brother's school."

"I see. My sibling's tiresome."

"In what way?"

"Well, I thought going to the amusement park was a good idea. But he's so energetic; I couldn't keep up with him. In the end, I bought tickets for every ride possible, handed them over to him and stayed put drinking Sprite on a bench."

Haruki laughed at the way Minoru had put his words. Minoru was much more of the quiet bookish type, not at all the kind to spend his weekend outside at an amusement park.

"What about you? How your day with your 'sibling'?"

Haruki wondered how to phrase his answer.

"Well, the girl's a total introvert."

"An introvert? Yikes how did you manage?"

"No, I'm not saying it in a bad way. The thing is she's…unsure of herself. Like, worried about what everyone around her will say. So she stays quiet most of the time."

"Oh, like that. Well, at least you can explain to Nagashima sensei how you improved her life. My so-called brother Satoshi, I have no idea how to enrich his life. He's already confident and outgoing, so I don't know what to help him with."

"What about academics-wise? Are his marks all right?"

"You know what; I didn't bother asking him about that. I'll do that the next time we meet. So what did you do with that girl?"

"Her name is Fuyumi Shouko. We just met up at Cherry Hill Park, walked around a bit, got to know each other, had lunch and then I dropped her home. You know what Minoru? Whenever I see her I feel like scooping her up into my arms."

Minoru quirked an eyebrow at his friend, and Haruki hastened to explain.

"She's like a child Minoru. You know, like a little girl who looks up at you knowing she can trust you and you feel proud at knowing she relies on you so much."

"Oh, like that. So all in all, the siblings' thing is working out for you?"

"Yeah, and I don't think I'll have any problems when the time comes for her to meet Nagashima sensei."

Minoru's cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and grimaced at the display.

"What?" enquired Haruki.

In response, Minoru turned the phone so that the display was facing Haruki. The name "Satoshi Tsukino" was flashing on the screen.

"Just listen to him, wait."

Minoru connected the call and quickly put it on speaker.

"Minoru oniisan, yesterday was awesome! I hope the next outing will be even better! I just called because none of my friends believed that I had an awesome older friend like you!"

Torn between flattery and exasperation, Minoru tonelessly said, "No problem."

Satoshi's voice was loud and spirited, full of pomp and enthusiasm. Quite a contrast to Minoru's collected self.

"Yeah, see, Satoshi, I don't know what to do for our next meet, would it be all right…"

"I have to get to class", Haruki cut in suddenly, smiling at Minoru's less-than-enthusiastic expression.

With a nod, Minoru excused him from his situation.

|/\/\/\/\/\/|

"You really missed out on a fun weekend Shouko", commented Kimi as she took her seat behind her friend.

"The sale at the mall was amazing, all of us ended up buying the cutest clothes at unbelievable prices."

"I can't say I regretted not coming with you guys." Quietly but defensively, Shouko made her statement while she turned around to face Kimi.

"So what did you do on Saturday Shouko? Play with your pet squirrels?"

Shouko frowned at the way Kimi had mentioned her squirrels. True, Chip had bitten her once, but who goes to hold up a squirrel by _its tail_?

"No, I was out. And stop making it seem like you're the only one with a life Kimi. And if I choose to spend time with my squirrels, it's my wish, and being my friend, you should accept that."

"It's not like that Shouko. But if you get out more, it might stop everyone from getting the idea that you're a hermit."

_You have a right to respect; you can demand it from people if they don't give it to you._

Haruki's words passed through her mind, and for the first time in 16 years, those large, anxious amethyst eyes narrowed.

"Why do you always put me down Kimi?"

"Huh? I don't."

"You do. Each time you try to 'help' me you always attempt to make me look like I'm inferior to you just because my idea of fun isn't going to a pool party, or, or shopping, or whatever it is you like to do on weekends."

Her words were quiet, but carried nothing less than cold spears; it was the truth. Kimi and the others always shook their heads in pity whenever she said she didn't want to come somewhere with them.

Now Kimi's face showed a little confusion.

"Hey, Shouko, I never meant that-"

"But you always made it sound that way. Maybe my idea of entertainment is by playing with my squirrels, or reading a novel while drinking a cappuccino in a quiet café, but that doesn't mean it's not fun."

"Shouko, I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt like that."

Breathing hard through her nose, Shouko glared at Kimi, feeling strangely delighted in the revival of the temper she thought she had never been born with.

"Shouko."

Kimi reached out to grip the hand that was lying flat on her desktop.

"You never once told me any of this. I assumed you always wanted to come with us, but didn't for the fact that you're so introverted. If you had told me earlier, I wouldn't have forced you. Why had you been keeping quiet since last year?"

_Because I was afraid that if I had exerted myself, people would find me demanding, or hard. All I wanted was to be accepted…_

"Really Kimi? You never knew?"

"You never told me or anyone else anything. No one knows very much about you."

_You're right. They don't, do they?_

_|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|_

Haruki stepped out of the shower in cotton pants and a loose sports T-shirt, his hair still damp.

"A message came for you", Kazuki informed him from his top bunk, where a number of assignment sheets had been spread out.

Haruki glanced towards the desk before picking up his Sony Ericsson.

'_Thnx 4 d rules u told me on Saturday. D 1 abt respect hlpd me 2day._

_-Fuyumi Shouko'_

Absently, Haruki made to walk out of his shared room.

"Hey, Haruki! I waited for you to finish showering so that you could help me with my assignments! Come on, prioritize! Can't your friends wait until later?"

"I'll be back in a minute Zuki." Haruki tossed the words over his shoulder before walking out.

In the hallway, he called to the number the message had come from.

"Hihara kun." Shouko's voice greeted him on the other line.

"Ah, my rules helped you?"

"Yeah, the respect rule. You know what I found out today?"

"What?"

"No one in my grade has any idea as to what my character is like, they all think I'm this introvert who spends her life lurking through her family library. Like an odd version of Igor."

Haruki snickered at her description.

"Not odd, cute would be a more appropriate word here."

"Ah…"

Her momentary silence told him she was blushing, and he wished he was there to see it spread out over those soft, pale cheeks.

"So, Hihara kun, when are we going to catch up again?"

"You might have remembered rule number two, but you've forgotten rule number four."

"Rule number four?"

"Call me Haruki Kun, remember?"

"Oh, that. Sorry Hi- Haruki kun."

"We'll work on that later. So, we have to decide when to meet up again, right? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not in particular. What about you?"

"Um…I have a friend who runs a nursery for small hurt animals and stuff. Would you like to go there?"

"That sounds like fun."

"You can bring your squirrels if you want. They can have some fun playing on the obstacle courses that my friend has designed."

"That would be great! When?"

He gave her the details and the address of his friend's nursery.

"Great, so Friday evening. I'll see you then."

"All right then. Bye Fuyumi chan."

"Bye Hiha- Haruki kun."

"That really sounds cute Fuyumi, I'm sorry if that embarrassed you, but it does."

"Ah…I…"

Haruki chuckled.

"I'll see you Friday. Bye."

"Bye."

She cut the line and he pocketed his cell phone.

Upon returning to his room, he saw Kazuki with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. With a grin he ruffled his hair.

"So what was it you wanted help with?"

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

"It's going to be so much fun, I promise you guys."

Chip, Nut, and Skitter paused in their games to look at their owner with large eyes.

This week at school had been the best so far. After her outburst with Kimi, people were starting to see her in a new light. Not a bad one, but in a more human way. More people tried to make her acquaintance, others just stopped in the hallway to say hi to her. She liked the attention. She wasn't as intimidated by it now.

_All thanks to Haruki kun oniisan._

She smiled at then way that had come out. Shouko looked up to see where she had ended up. As Haruki had so descriptively told her, she had correctly ended up at a small building which was headed by a sign declaring the words "Critter Paths".

She shifted the small cage in which her three beloved squirrels were ambling about and waited for Haruki.

|\/\/\/\/\\/\/|

* * *

_**Well? How is it? Gimme reviews!**_


	7. Surprises and Skunks

_**Here it is! I wanted this chapter to carry a little more emotion, but considering Shouko's shyness and Haruki's 'older brother' nature, I had no idea how to balance the two. So here is the result, and there's a small surprise at the end.**_

**_Sorry for the wait. 'Choir of Coughs' may go on hiatus for a bit because I've become terribly busy with preparing for college, I have to check out the dorms now and pray to God that my roommate will be friendly enough to share a room with. I'm a family person; I don't want to leave home. I don't care if I sound childish right now, but that's the truth._**

**_Carry on._**

* * *

Haruki neatly parked his red and black two-wheeler and got down. As scheduled, Shouko was waiting in front of Critter Path, holding a medium-sized wired cage. As he went nearer, he saw three small little squirrels ambling around together. They paused in their games as he neared.

Shouko looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Haruki kun."

He smiled back.

"Are those your squirrels?"

He knelt so that he could have a better look at them.

"Yes. This is Chip, Nut, and Skitter."

"Cute", the dark-haired boy said as he stood up.

"Well, shall we go in?"

They entered through a door that had been made from wood, and had a maple tree carved into it. After entering the lobby, Haruki pulled out his cell phone and made a call. A few minutes later, a tall sandy-haired boy about Haruki's age stepped in to meet them.

"This is Tetsuya Kichoru, my friend, and co-owner of Critter Paths." Haruki introduced the man. "And this is Fuyumi Shouko. She's helping me on that siblings program."

"I see. Well, welcome to Critter Paths."

"Critter Paths was set up as a way of offering assistance to small animals and birds that get hurt due to hazards in the cities. They get nursed here before being set back into wooded areas." explained the forest-haired boy.

"But not all of our patients make a full recovery", added Kichoru, looking sad. "Sometimes, the damages are too severe, so they have to stay here and depend on us to look after them."

Shouko just nodded, looking at her two seniors.

"She doesn't say much, does she?" asked Kichoru.

"It's not like that!" Shouko immediately said.

"She's quiet at first, but she'll become talkative later, isn't that right Fuyumi chan?" Haruki asked her.

"Yes, I'm like that." Shouko agreed.

_Thank you for the explanation Haruki. Next time, I'll remember to say it myself._

"So what have you got there?" Kichoru asked gesturing to the cage.

"These are my squirrels", said Shouko lifting up the cage so that the sandy-haired boy could see them.

Skitter came up to the door of the cage and stuck his nose in between the bars. Kichoru responded to this by lightly tapping the animal's nose before Skitter withdrew and huddled back with his friends.

"Cute little guys. Well, I've developed a new sort of obstacle course for squirrels. Want to see how they take to it?"

"That would be great!"

|/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/|

Shouko was amazed with the course Kichoru had created. A whole room had been set aside for the sake of these small little animals. Tubes of different kinds had been laid out in random paths twisting, turning, and circling like slides to provide enough fun to the active little creatures. Some of the tubes had been provided with little supports as they scaled up the walls before turning to form a sky-walk across the ceiling. Here and there, elongated oval shaped bulbs had been fitted, each with different kinds of treasures; one had small dry goodies that squirrels in particular liked, another had a small exercise wheel, a third was simply a watch tower wherein the little critters could rest and look down on the world below them.

"They look happy" Shouko remarked as Nut peeped out of a small opening in one of the bulbs.

"They sure do", said Haruki as he took in the happily active squirrels. "You want to check out the rest of the place, see the other animals? There's no chance of your squirrels getting loose, the tube are all pretty secure." he suggested.

Shouko flashed him a bright smile. "All right."

So they explored the rest of the nursery. Shouko was particularly fascinated with a group of small baby skunks who had been left abandoned after their mother had been run over by a car.

"But isn't there a risk of someone getting sprayed?" Shouko bent to get a better look as one of the small black and white bodies came near the wire gate to investigate her.

"Not a chance." Haruki's sandy-haired companion walked towards them with a couple of feeding bottles in his hands. "They've had their stink glands removed. It's a very common and harmless procedure. People actually keep skunks as pets after they get their glands removed. They can be quite affectionate really."

At Tetsuya's approach, all the young skunks gathered near the gate of their pen expectantly.

"It's feeding time for them you see" he explained as the little furry bodies climbed up on top of each other in their enthusiasm to get their share of food. "I could use some help."

"I'm going to spend my Friday evening feeding baby skunks. Well, it'll be more interesting than helping Kazuki with his homework again." With that, Haruki accepted a bottle from his friend.

"You help Hihara senpai with his assignments do you?" asked Fuyumi as she too accepted a feeding bottle.

"Yeah, I've been doing it ever since we were kids. It's kind of like a bonding thing for us I guess. I help him and while he's working things out, he tells me what's going on his life, and I tell him about mine."

"No secrets between you two I guess."

"None at all. Even if we try we end up telling each other anyway."

"Let's give Fuyumi chan a slightly gentler one", Said Kichoru as he scanned the mass of hungry, furry faces.

"Here we go. You can feed Daisy." He picked up a small female skunk who was wriggling about in his grasp.

"Sit down Fuyumi" he offered and she obeyed by sitting down on the grass.

"Just bring the bottle towards her mouth, that'll calm her down a bit. Yeah there you go." Shouko felt thrilled as the small little creature began to suckle.

"Now just hold her in your lap, yeah, like a human baby, and wrap an arm around her lower spine. Perfect. Now don't try to take the bottle out of her mouth, or you've had it."

Remaining perfectly still, Shouko watched the small little bundle in her lap drink eagerly with gusto. Daisy had large brown eyes that were focused on the bottle as she filled her belly.

Haruki now sat next her to her, holding a slightly larger male skunk in his arms. "Fuyumi chan. I give you Roscoe", he said, gesturing towards the male, who seemed to have nothing more on his mind than dinner.

Kichoru had taken out two more skunks from the pen and instead of cradling them, he was offering them the bottles while they stood on all fours, suckling greedily. The last little skunk was watching rather dejectedly from behind the bars.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you", reassured the sandy haired boy as he took in the little skunk's expression.

Shouko just laughed from delight. She had never thought she would ever find herself feeding a baby skunk and actually enjoying the experience.

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

Haruki enjoyed being around her. Yes, she was definitely starting to bloom a little bit now. She didn't stutter when she spoke, and was becoming more confident about voicing her opinions. He was pleased that in about a week and a half he had managed to connect so much with her. His siblings program could not have gotten any better.

He looked over at the teal-haired girl as she attempted to persuade Chip to come down with a peanut. It worked, because he hurriedly shot down a tube before scurrying through the exit. Shouko rewarded him by offering the peanut before tenderly picking him up and placing him back in the cage.

"Ready to leave?" he asked approaching her.

"Yeah, I am."

"It's late. I'll drop you home."

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your offer Haruki kun", she said softly.

"Why's that?"

"The cage." Shouko explained, gesturing towards it. "I wont be able to sit and balance myself as well as the cage. I'm sorry."

"Ah, you have a point." Haruki frowned now. He didn't want her walking home in the dark. "How far is your house from here?"

"About two blocks, it's not very far. I had heard of Critter Paths before, but hadn't come here till now."

"I see. But I don't-" he cut off as Linkin Park's 'Numb' blasted from his pocket.

"Excuse me Fuyumi", he requested, before puling his phone out of his pocket. "Yes? Kazuki, I'll be home in a bit. What? You texted Hino? And? You know what bro, I'll get back to you when I return, I have to find a way to get Fuyumi home."

"It's always Fuyumi!" pouted Kazuki on the other line. "I'm your own blood, have a heart!"

Haruki sighed. "Very well then Kazuki. It's 8:30 in the night; you want me to just send her on her way home in the dark?"

Now Kazuki felt a prick of guilt at his selfishness. Of course it would be bad on his part to insist on sending Fuyumi chan home alone in the dark.

"All right bro, but hurry back." He disconnected the line.

Haruki now fixed his attention back onto his junior. "Well, I can't have you walking home in the dark. The only logical solution is for me to come with you."

"What? Oh, but Haruki Kun, it's all right, really, I mean, you've bought your vehicle too. It'll make things inconvenient."

"I'm your oniisan, there's nothing inconvenient about making sure my sister gets home safely." Haruki issued the words firmly. He couldn't help but feel protective of her.

"Ah…" realizing she was fighting a war that was long since won, she gave up. "All right then."

"Wait for me outside. I'll just wish Kichoru good night and come."

"Okay."

Haruki walked into one of the adjoining rooms and saw his friend crouching near the tortoise habitat, feeding them something pink and slimy; Haruki was sure they were worms.

"Good night dude", he said, stopping short of a bucket he hadn't taken notice of before, but which was filled with wriggling, slimy bodies.

"Leaving?" asked Kichoru standing up.

"Yeah, I have to walk Fuyumi home."

"Always the gentleman are you?" asked his friend.

"What can I say?"

"She's cute", commented Kichoru after a gap.

"What?" Haruki fixed a puzzled look on his friend.

"Fuyumi chan's cute. Extremely. She looks like a squirrel herself. I meant that in a good way", he added hastily when he saw Haruki's face.

"You can lay off hitting on my temporary sister Kichoru."

"Just saying so. Anyway, good night Bro."

"Good night."

Haruki shook himself mentally, trying to get his companion's words out of his head.

_Well, yes, she is cute, but of course, I feel older-brotherly towards her. I thought Kazuki was cute too before he started to talk._

He went outside and found Shouko waiting for him. She looked up as he neared.

"Ready to go home?"

"I still think you're burdening yourself by doing this."

"It's all right, really. Come on, lead the way."

He walked beside Shouko as she led him through the lanes. He took advantage of the silence to have a better look at his younger companion. Kichoru hadn't been kidding about his words. She really _was _cute.

_But in a little child sort of way._

Shouko was feeling too content with the day's events to ponder about Haruki's thoughts. She had never thought having a sibling would be this fun. But… she felt her cheer drop as another thought filled her head.

This was just for a couple of weeks. Afterwards, she would go back to her old life, and he to his. Well, maybe not her old life exactly, because she now knew people wanted to know her, and be her friend. But no one could replace Haruki's friendship. Perhaps she could continue being his friend afterwards? He was a very kind person; he might say yes.

Deciding to put that off until later, she shifted the cage in her hands. Her trio of squirrels had fallen asleep from exhaustion. They had overdone it with the tubes.

"You're awfully quiet" Haruki said softly, noticing she hadn't spoken since they had departed.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing, I was just remembering today."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, those skunks were quite sweet."

Haruki allowed himself a quiet chuckle. "It's interesting to see how you're changing."

Now she gave him a questioning look. "Changing?"

"You were a timid little thing when I first met you. Look at yourself now, you're inter-mixing with your classmates, you've stopped stuttering when you speak to me. Yes, I think you've changed, but in a good way."

"I have to thank you for that Haruki Kun", Shouko softly told him, earning a surprised look from her senior. "I definitely wouldn't have metamorphosed if you hadn't catalyzed things."

"Our caterpillar is becoming a butterfly, is she? Well, I hope I'm around when she fully decides to spread her wings."

Haruki suddenly caught himself. He wanted too see her progress further, wanted to keep on encouraging her until she was capable of knowing what she wanted and fought for her beliefs. He was becoming nostalgic about something that shouldn't have meant anything too deeply for him.

_What the heck's going on with me?_

They arrived at her house.

"Well, then, good night, Haruki kun."

"Good night Fuyumi chan."

"Um…Haruki kun?" Shouko looked uncertain but firm at the same time.

"Yes?"

"Well, you being my oniisan is really great. But, I think you can call me Shouko now."

Haruki stared at her with enough intensity to make her blush. "Well…that is…if you want to, I'm not…"

"You're stuttering again." Haruki laid a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. I'm very heartened at the fact that I can use your given name. It's all right."

"Okay."

Haruki looked at her, and a very odd impulse shot through him.

_What _**AM**_ I doing?_ Was the only thing he thought of as he bent his head. Softly, he placed a kiss on top of Shouko's soft teal colored hair.

_It was a brotherly peck_ he reminded himself as he straightened. _Then why the heck is my heart beating so damn fast?_

"Ah…" Shouko found herself speechless. She hadn't been expecting that. But it didn't mean anything did it? An older brother giving a kiss to his younger sister? It was like a cousin kiss that was all.

"Good night Shouko" said Haruki hastily, and he turned to walk back the way he had come. His rapid steps morphed into a sprint as he headed back to the shelter.

_Kami Sama, what have I done?_

* * *

_**Reviews please? **_


	8. What Are These Thoughts?

_**Yay, I finally got the internet hookup! Appearances will become more common these days. **_

_**Highly short chapter. Displays some teenage confusion and deep thinking. How I love flustering little Shouko. I can imagine her face so clearly while typing this; that worried look, maybe with a light blush crossing her face. ^_^**_

_****_

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Haruki? Oye Haruki!" When his brother failed to reply, Kazuki threw his pillow up at him. "What's up with you man?"

Haruki pulled himself back to the present after the pillow whacked him. He hadn't been in the mood to listen to anything, not that it had prevented Kazuki from trying to attract his attention.

"What?"

"I asked you if you had any plans for today."

"Today?" Haruki tried to get his thinking straight. The truth was his brain was a muddle of confusion right now.

"Don't tell me that you've made plans with Fuyumi chan again. I haven't seen you at all from the past two weeks."

"Shouko? No I haven't made any plans with her. I'm free."

"Did something go wrong on Friday?" Kazuki asked the question with caution, not knowing how his brother would respond.

Now Haruki's brows knitted together in apparent confusion. "Friday? No nothing happened on Friday. Why?"

"You've been spacing out, and you've been kind of quiet since then. Is there anything on your mind?"

_I kissed Shouko on the top of her head and then ran away._

"No, nothing happened. I'd just been thinking about stuff."

"Stuff? Like what?"

When Haruki failed to reply Kazuki climbed till the third step of the ladder that led to the top bunk to assess his brother's face. True, he looked highly thoughtful. Kazuki had seen that expression only once before and that was when Haruki had been told to quit basketball to concentrate on his subjects.

"Just stuff. Nothing important."

"Oh. Well if you're not busy then maybe we can hang out. You know, catch up."

"Yeah, sure we can do that."

|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

Chip again pulled on the small bit of melon bread his owner was holding, but in vain, as he had unsuccessfully managed to dislodge it from the past ten or so attempts. The girl's grip on it had certainly become strong, but Chip didn't want to appear rude by snatching it away from her before she was willing to give it, so he had settled for pulling on it and swishing himself against her hand in an attempt to make her see reason. Now however, he decided to draw out the guns and clamped his small tiny incisors on one free end and pulled. Partial success ensued as he got a bit of melon bread but tumbled over into a backward somersault due to the force with which he had pulled.

"Oh Chip! I'm sorry!" Shouko now came out of her reverie and gently reached out to put the small squirrel back onto it's feet. Chip gave her a look that told her grace was far beyond his limit unless she relinquished the food in her hand. Shouko placed the small slice in front of him, and with gusto he grabbed it in his mouth before scurrying up to the topmost bookshelf in her room and devouring it. Skitter joined him a few moments later and the pair of them cheerfully chased the other around the room for a fair share of bread. Nut was dozing peacefully on her bed.

Shouko frowned as she watched her squirrels chase each other around her large room. All in all, she shouldn't let Haruki's kiss get to her. A guy like Haruki wouldn't have given much thought to a matter like this. In addition the odd timely text message Kimi had sent her Friday night was playing in her head. She reached out to pick up her cell phone from her desk and reread the same text message for the umpteenth time that weekend.

_meaning of each kiss:_

_1-kiss on the hand-I adore you_

_2-kiss on the cheek- you're very dear_

_3-kiss on the neck-I want you_

_4-kiss on the lips-I truly love you_

_5-Kiss on the ear-we belong_

_6-kiss on the forehead-respect/familial view_

Her attention was focused on the last kiss. So was Haruki's kiss purely respectful? Had he seriously kissed her with brotherly intention? The way he might have kissed Kazuki when they were kids? No, she thought with a vague smile, Haruki wouldn't have kissed his brother even if they had been little at the time. She knew that much about him. But what she didn't know was whether or not this message was completely trustworthy. Forwards were common amongst teenage girls and it might not be logical to believe this particular information.

Being a girl was it common, or even practical, to think about a guy's kiss for an entire weekend? She had never been the over-extroverted or the most outgoing. Boys were the farthest thing in her mind and she had successfully maintained that frame…up until now. She had never given boys much thought simply for the fact that there had been no need to.

_Besides, I'm not the kind of girl which most guys would prefer. Kaho senpai is a perfect candidate. Even Amou san can manage to look gorgeous when in uniform. I'm just the one of those plain girls who don't get noticed that often. _

Haruki had been improving her confidence and outlook about herself all this while, and it had felt good to listen to him and watch herself develop in ways she hadn't dared to venture. So why the heck was her bubble bursting when she was thinking about a particular older boy? Shouko covered her face with her hand.

Right now, she felt irrationally upset. The fact that she didn't know why she was getting this knotting sensation in her gut annoyed her. She blamed Haruki. As irrational as it was, she somehow found herself pinning him for her muddled state of mind. If he hadn't been so older-brotherly and sweet, she wouldn't have become this attached. Was it wrong for her to feel over-possessive about her oniisama?

_Temporary oniisama, don't forget that._

But it didn't change the fact that she still didn't understand why she was getting worked up over a kiss from an older brother. Listlessly she turned to face the window. Why couldn't she just straightforwardly ask him? There was no rule saying she couldn't. Yet…she somehow felt like an idiot for wanting to ask.

_He told you not to hesitate if you wanted to voice something. You managed to pull it off with Kimi. Why are you panicking when it's the same with Haruki?_

Haruki. For the first time since she met him, Shouko felt like he had suddenly become a complete stranger to her.


	9. Temporary Solutions

_**Well, here's the poll result:**_

_**Unexpected**_

_**What It takes**_

_**Destined Fate& Game Over (they tied)**_

_**So as promised, I'll update in order of the votes. Here is the next chapter of Unexpected.**_

* * *

Haruki's sneakers hit the ground as fine streams of perspiration ran down his face. Really, jogging with Kazuki had been the most refreshing thing that had happened this weekend. Nothing like a run to get one's head clear.

"So…bro are you gonna…tell me what the deal is with you?" huffed Kazuki as he tried to keep up with his oniisama.

"It's not…a deal actually," replied Haruki as he continued to jog. They neared a small park and slowed down as they reached the drinking fountain. Kazuki arrived first and gripped the edge while trying to catch his breath. Haruki doubled over and rested his palms on his knees panting.

"You've been really busy all this while oniisan. We've hardly hung out these past two weeks at all. And last Friday you came back from Critter Paths looking all preoccupied and moody. Did something happen with Fuyumi chan?" To give Haruki some time to sort his answer, Kazuki faced the drinking fountain and pressed the button, aiming his mouth so that it caught the cool small stream that it emitted.

Haruki wiped some sweat from his brow and wondered how much to tell Kazuki and how much to he should hide. As Kazuki raised his head Haruki ventured with his words.

"Well, I'm your bro, right Zuki?"

Puzzled, the grass-haired boy stared at his brother. "Well, yeah of course you are bro."

"You know I care for you right?"

Haruki's words were sounding a bit emotional at the moment and Kazuki checked himself. Had something gone wrong with the siblings program? "Well, yeah. Of course I know that."

"How?" the college sophomore shot at his younger brother.

"How? What do you mean how?"

"How have I shown I care?" Haruki wanted a clear answer for this; it might help him understand whether or not his course of action with Shouko had been brotherly or…well he didn't know what.

Kazuki's brow now furrowed as he tried to think. "How you care? Well, you're always around when I need you. We always share stuff. You're always teaching me new things and helping me tackle my schoolwork."

"Apart from that." Haruki said the words slightly impatiently. Almost all siblings did that sort of thing.

"Apart from that…well there's the occasional rub on the head or the bear hug when you're in a really good mood. I guess it's difficult for me to explain because from the beginning and by nature, you've always been a caring sort of guy."

"Eh? I am?"

"Yeah. No one has to ask for your care Haruki. You just give it. That's how you are."

Did that mean he was just caring for Shouko? Had his older brother side just expressed a very natural form of care to a much younger sister? Did older brothers kiss their younger sisters? Only an atom of his confusion had been cleared.

Whatever the case was, Haruki at least now had a firm idea of what he could do. At the maximum, he could convince himself that he felt only brotherly love for Shouko. That had to be the answer. Didn't Kazuki just now say so? He was naturally a caring person. Perhaps the idea of having a younger sister was so new to him that he was making a mountain out of a molehill for nothing? Haruki had been brought knowing how to care for a younger brother; what did he know about little girls anyway?

Haruki gave Kazuki a small smile. "You know Zuki, sometimes, I really do think God had his reasons when he made you my brother."

"Aw, thank- Hey what do you mean _sometimes_? I never say stuff like that to you!"

Chuckling, Haruki ruffled up his brother's bangs. "Come on, let's get some tea. I'll buy you a cake…as long as it's within 80 yen," he added when he saw Kazuki's eyes light up at the mention of food. Kazuki's cheer morphed into a slight pout before he smiled again.

"All right bro."

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

Shouko sat at her desk and attempted to write a suitable paragraph for her history assignment. Even though the book was right in front of her, she was staring blankly at it, her mind venturing away from the print. Haruki hadn't contacted her all weekend which was very odd for him. Was he avoiding her? She sincerely hoped not. She liked hanging around with him. Rejected was the precise word she supposed, to describe how she was feeling.

_But just how ready are you to see him again?_

Shouko ran a hand through her bob. That thought had been incessantly worrying her. Supposing Haruki called and made plans of meeting up, was she prepared to meet him again after…after _that_? Bringing her head down onto the polished wood, she closed her eyes. Haruki had made her messed up. What was she going to do when they, no, if they met up again?

She sighed and shook her head as a decision formed in her mind. The best thing to do would be to wait for Haruki to make the first move. If he behaved normally like how he had before it would mean he had put the kiss behind him and hadn't given it any further thought. If he wasn't acting normally…she would think of that when the time called for it.

Picking up her pen, she attempted to steer her poorly focused mind back onto the cumbersome text book. She had written a few lines describing Alexander's conquests when her phone rang. Almost mechanically she picked it up, and without bothering to look at the screen, connected the call.

"Moshi moshi."

"Konichiwa Shouko chan."

Shouko felt her voice catch in her throat. Haruki's smooth friendly voice had just issued through her cell. Unknowingly, she let the tip of her ink pen rest against her essay as she wondered what to say.

"H…Haruki kun…" she stammered, immediately berating herself for it because it bore too much resemblance to her former self.

_You are never going back to that stage. Got it? NEVER!_

"Did I disturb you from you schoolwork?" Haruki's voice asked over the line. It was then that Shouko noticed the small blue stain spreading over her sheets.

"No! Not at all," she attempted to say in a casual voice while grabbing a few waste paper sheets and dabbing at the offensive blot.

"I'm sorry for not calling. I was busy and Kazuki was complaining that I wasn't spending time with him anymore. So I got a bit tied up with all that."

"It's ok I understand," Shouko said as she depressedly picked up the first sheet of her essay which had lost a huge chunk of it's content in the middle due to the ink. "I mean, you're doing this for me, so it would have been foolish if I got upset at you for not contacting me sooner."

"I told you that day itself Shouko; you can ask for things if you want to. There's nothing wrong in doing so. So when are you free this week?"

"Me? Oh well…" Shouko quickly peered into her calendar. "I'm free Thursday evening."

"Great. Be ready by 6. I'll come pick you up."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, honestly, I haven't got a clue myself. Consider it as a pending surprise."

"All right then," Shouko replied, wondering about his strange answer.

"Take care Shouko. I'll see you Thursday."

"Bye." She cut the call and plopped back down at her desk. Frowning she looked at the ink stained page.

"You do manage to get something messed up all the time oniisama, though it may not always necessarily be me."

Picking up a fresh sheet, she began to re-write her introduction.

* * *

_**Any guesses as to what Haruki has planned for their next outing? How will Shouko handle seeing her handsome oniisama after the gap? Will both of them manage to act normally?**_

_**Have any of you accidentally done that? Leaving an open ink pen on an important document? That happened to me recently when I was writing a really important microbiology assignment for my semester essay. The worst part about it was that I had to compulsorily write my assignment in small little booklets issued by my college. The result was the ink stained through all the pages and left the whole book violet as it dried. I spent a sleepless night re-doing all the work :'(**_

_**Next in Unexpected- Shouki (lol…my way of referring to Shouko and Haruki…doesn't it sound cute? ^_^) hang out again and Haruki brings Shouko to university for an introduction with the teacher who proposed the idea of the siblings program.**_

_**Also…Shouko gets jealous? Whatever might the reason be? Stay tuned!**_

_**Reviews would be good, and are highly appreciated.**_


	10. The Appearance of a Rival

**Yay, more reviews, more happy readers! I'm so glad! Well, I must sadly announce that my long term of holidays is coming to an end. College reopens on Monday, and I will again be plunged back into the world of pending updates and writer's block. Wish me luck.**

**Happy New Years to everyone in advance. Hope it's memorable for everyone. And here's the next chapter as promised.**

**And those who read Furuba I request you to try out the new stories I've written for that fandom.**

**A/N**

***Oden-B****oiled eggs, radish, konnyaku, and fish cakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored broth.**

**

* * *

**

"Ooh, who's Haruki?" Kimi questioned Shouko mischievously.

"Huh?" Shouko looked up from her notebook to realize that Kimi had taken her cell phone out of her bag.

"Give that back Kimi!" Shouko lunged towards the girl, which only resulted in Kimi neatly backing away from her.

"_Hey Shouko, sorry for not messaging, I was busy with college assignments._ He's a college guy?" asked Kimi with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"That's enough Kimi! Really! I don't like it when people read my texts like that! _You_ certainly wouldn't like it if I did the same to you."

"Eh, fair enough," Kimi said before handing Shouko her phone back. Shouko immediately stuffed it into her skirt pocket.

"So…are you gonna tell me?" The indigo-color haired girl gave her friend a pouting look.

"Tell you what?" Shouko took her seat again. Break had just begun and half the class was empty.

"Who's Haruki? Come on out with it." Kimi pestered poor little Shouko.

"Ah…well he's…"

"I already know he's older than us, he's a college student for God's sake! Where on earth did you make friends with a college boy Shouko?"

"He's Hihara senpai's brother," Shouko ventured slightly wondering how much to tell her inquisitive friend.

"Hihara senpai? You mean the trumpeter that was selected for the concours?"

"Yes," Shouko clarified wishing the cross-questioning would stop.

"So let me get this straight. You're on good terms with Hihara senpai's older brother even though you and Hihara senpai don't interact that much at school?"

_That sounds about right._

Shouko gave her head a slight nod.

"Woah…I don't believe this Shouko. How did you manage to become friends with a college guy?"

Shouko hesitated before answering; she didn't want to explain her whole situation to Kimi because Kimi would keep on picking at her until she was left as a blob of nerves.

"He needed some help. And according to Hihara senpai I was the only one who could do it."

Kimi raised an eyebrow as though expecting more details but Shouko pursed her lips and atared out the window.

"So…are you going out with him?"

Shouko's head whipped around fast enough for her to crick her neck. Rubbing it, she stated in a firm voice, "No. I'm not going out with him. He and I are more like…brother and sister," she finished.

"Pity. Can I have him?" Kimi laughed at the stony face Shouko was bearing. "I'm just kidding girl."

Shouko fixed her gaze onto her hands. She was still feeling muddled about Haruki. Kimi wasn't someone she had wanted to entrust the information to.

"Is he handsome?" Kimi asked suddenly, putting her hands down on the desk.

"Pardon me?" Shouko could not believe what her companion had just asked.

"Judging by Hihara senpai's appearance, I'm guessing his oniisama must be as good-looking as he is. Or is he even better?" Kimi winked causing Shouko to turn a delicate shade of crimson.

"Um…well…he's very tall…much taller than Hihara senpai. And his hair is dark green but the style is the same. He's a basketball player," she concluded.

"I see. Well what a surprise from you Shouko." Kimi sprang away from the desk and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she called after her friend.

"I was going to get a juice box. I'll see you later. I can see that Hihara senpai's oniisama is having some positive effects on you. This is truly unexpected!" she skipped out of the room.

Shouko smiled gently and rested her face in her palm.

_Yes, very unexpected indeed._

_|/\/\/\/\/\/|_

Haruki quickly texted out his message. At least now he had an idea of what to do Thursday evening. The idea was not what one would call ideal but it was light, casual, and would definitely be fun. He quickly tapped the keys mentioning the time, location and expected wardrobe. After the message had been sent he flopped back against the pillows.

Kazuki had beat him at 'rock, paper, scissors' so Haruki was lying shirtless on his bed while his brother went for a shower. He stretched, the action revealing well toned biceps and a perfect, flat muscled abdomen. Sunday was the day he was waiting for. Nagashima sensei had fixed his meeting to bring Shouko along on that day. Shouko would have to explain in what ways Haruki had improved her life. If her answers were satisfactory then Haruki would get the full extra credit.

The bathroom door opened and Kazuki stepped out, hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Go ahead bro," he said as he shook water out of his hair.

Haruki descended down from the top bunk and reached for the towel he had draped across the chair back.

"Were you texting Fuyumi chan?" Kazuki asked reaching for his deodorant.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, your inbox is filled with only her messages these days."

Haruki paused in the action of placing a foot inside the bathroom. "You've been reading my messages?"

The younger boy flushed and hastened in his speech. "Well when you became all moody last weekend I thought there might be an answer in you SMS inbox so I just-ARGH!" Kazuki recoiled as Haruki gripped him into a powerful half-nelson.

"You should know better than that Zuki," the college boy said as he tackled him onto the bed.

"Come on bro! Have mercy on me!" Haruki messed up Kazuki's hair while Kazuki wriggled frantically trying to free himself from his brother's grip. The towel around his waist loosened slightly.

"You better think about you actions. Outside." Haruki gave a playful push that was strong enough for Kazuki to land outside their bedroom door. The towel was now perilously dangling on his lower hips. He made a grab at it just as Haruki slammed the door shut.

"Hey Haruki! Oniisama! Open up! I'm a guy in a towel here!" A series of pounding knocks issued on the door.

Ignoring them, Haruki stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

|/\/\/\/\/\/|

"Riding on your Kawasaki is more difficult in a skirt," Shouko commented as Haruki helped her down.

"It was worth it though," Haruki replied as he took in the adorable way she looked in her outfit.

Since Haruki had told her their next outing was going to be highly casual one, she had selected a light blue denim skirt which had small pink designs near the hem and a matching pink top. Small clips had been secured in her hair and she wore knee length white socks.

"So what is this place?" Shouko questioned her oniisama as she looked at her surroundings. Shouko was still blushing a little more than what she normally would have and Haruki's presence had done nothing to relieve it. She was jittery at best and clueless as to what to expect from Haruki.

Haruki secured his vehicle in the parking lot before answering Shouko's query. "Well, the joint we're going to is called Ken's. It's basically a small restaurant of sorts."

_Why on earth did the idea of having dinner in a local restaurant sound so much like a date?_

Shouko mentally banged herself, forcing her brain to not do anything foolish. After all, Haruki wasn't behaving any different than usual so why should she? The person in front of her was beyond her limit to be perceived as anything except as a brother. How much of an age gap was there between them anyway? 4, say, maybe 5 years or so. She had never asked him when his birthday was.

"Are you all right?" The green haired youth walked up to the teal haired girl and touched her arm. Haruki ignored the fact that his stomach did a mini back flip at the contact. "You were spacing out a bit. Is the heat getting to you?" He looked up at the warm August sky which was just starting to darken slightly.

"No I'm all right," Shouko said immediately and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she added meeting his eyes. "I was just thinking that there's a lot I haven't asked you, even though you're my oniisan."

Hoping that sounded all right she waited for his response. Haruki looked blank for a moment before his lips twisted into the same understanding smile that she grown accustomed to.

"We have all evening. You can ask me anything you want. But first, food. I'm hungry." Haruki's grip moved from her arm to her wrist and she guided her to eatery. Shouko lowered her face slightly as the blood rushed to her cheeks again.

Upon entering Ken's, Shouko noticed the odd way the place had been set up. On entering, there were several small tables scattered across some distance which could seat about 4 people. The rest of the restaurant had been cleared and there a number of marble countertops, each bearing a small stove, a spice rack, and cooking utensils.

"Um…Haruki kun?" Shouko allowed tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"This place…it's…different." To which Haruki laughed and laid a hand on the top of her head.

"Oh yeah I never mentioned the specialty of this place did I?" He gestured towards the countertops. "This restaurant doesn't serve it's own food. Rather, it gives customers their menu, and the ingredients needed to prepare their order. In short," he pointed towards a pair standing in front of a mixing bowl near one of the stoves. "We make our own food here."

Curious, Shouko glanced at the space. What an odd idea. But yet…it was somehow different…refreshing.

"Kazuki and I used to come here a lot," he added. "Shall we sit down?"

"Oh, yes!"

They occupied a table next to the window and soon enough a man scuttled towards them. He was wearing no uniform but offered what looked like a menu card.

"What's your care Shouko?" Haruki asked her after perusing his menu.

"Oden sounds good."

"All right. I'll take teriyaki."

"Thank you. If you would please wait at counter 4, I'll bring in the ingredients." He walked away.

"Have you ever cooked Shouko?" Haruki asked his kouhai.

"Does toast count?" she asked humorously.

Haruki chuckled at that.

"What about you Haruki kun? You know how to cook?"

"I had to learn. When your parent's occupations require them to go out of town every weekend and you have a brother who eats like a hippo, you're not really left with much of a choice."

Shouko giggled at his description of Kazuki.

"So this'll be a first for you then."

"I guess so."

"Let's try it out." With a grin he led her over to their counter.

|/\/\/\/\/\/|

"Careful Shouko. If you let the broth remain idle like that, the vegetables will burn."

"Oh, sorry," Shouko said weakly as she hastily grabbed the spatula. Haruki really knew his stuff; she had been watching him enviously as he smoothly tossed together meat and vegetables while dashing on the right amounts of spice and salt.

"Here, mix it all from the bottom so that the pepper doesn't concentrate in one place. Otherwise you're going to chock your food while eating." Shouko froze when she felt Haruki come up behind her. One strong arm settled on top of hers while a wide palmed hand softly gripped hers. If she had fainted at that moment, she would have done so with a smile.

"Like this," Haruki muttered over her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear as his hand moved hers in the proper stirring method. He smelled of cologne, something that was a cross between woody bark and leather. Hoping her hands weren't trembling she tried to focus on the food she was preparing.

"I think it's steamed long enough. Go ahead and switch off the stove." Haruki backed away and the magic evaporated. Shouko shook her head and fiddled around for the knob.

If she had looked over her shoulder at that very moment, she might have noticed the faint pink blotches spreading over Haruki's cheeks.

|/\/\/\/\/|

"That was a really good meal Haruki kun," commented Shouko as Haruki drove through the streets of Yokohama.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad you liked it."

"Maybe we could do this again someday." The words were out of her mouth and she froze when she realized it. Was she inadvertently hinting to Haruki that she was hoping he would take her out again?

The time at the restaurant had been fun. Shouko had asked question after question and Haruki had satiated all of her queries. Perhaps she might have enjoyed it more if she hadn't felt like a girl going out on her first date. The atmosphere had been like that.

Haruki slowed down as they neared a stoplight. "You want to go again someday?"

"Ah…well that…if you're not too busy then-"

"Relax Shouko. If I ever become free I'll call and let you know all right?"

"Okay." Shouko suppressed a yawn with her hand. She hadn't gotten enough sleep last night due to her anxiety as to what might happen when she saw Haruki again.

"Late night?" he asked as he waited for the signal to change color.

"You could say that." Shouko resisted the urge to rest her cheek against Haruki's warm, broad shoulder. Her eyelids were drooping slightly, the effect of the hot filling meal she had eaten. There was no chance of her getting started on next week's assignment tonight.

As the Kawasaki started to move again, Shouko upset her balance and quickly gripped Haruki's waist to keep steady.

"You all right?" he asked while navigating the roads.

"Yeah, sorry. Had a little clumsy moment." Shouko was grateful his back was to her.

They arrived at her gate and Haruki offered her a hand to help her down.

"Thanks for tonight Haruki kun. I had a lot of fun."

"Same here. And don't forget you have to come with me to the university this Sunday. You might want to think about how I've helped, though I feel I haven't, and if you've changed in any way." His face suddenly changed expression and became much more childish, making him an exact replica of Kazuki. The puppy eyes and protruding pouting lip were the same.

"Please do a good job, or else I won't get full credit."

Shouko laughed aloud at the way he had delivered his words. Haruki also grinned and patted her head.

"Well good night then. I'll see you Sunday."

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

"Don't be nervous, just relax and speak normally. Be yourself," Haruki said reassuringly as he walked beside Shouko up the steps leading to Yokohama University.

"I've already laid out what I'm planning to say. Don't worry about me oniisan! It's all good." Shouko smiled brightly at him, and Haruki resisted the urge to rub his face against hers. She really was too cute for her own good.

"Haruki kun!" a voice called out from behind them.

The pair barely had time to glance back. To Shouko's bewilderment, Haruki's right arm had suddenly been gripped by two slender hands. They belonged to a young woman who looked to be around Haruki's age.

"Ah, Sakuragi chan," Haruki said looking slightly embarrassed at the scene.

Shouko silently observed the unknown female. She was much taller than her, putting her on an equal footing with Haruki. Long red hair trailed over her shoulders in waves. Large blue eyes glittered like sapphires in a face that bore a flawless complexion. Her mouth was generous, and she was wearing shorts that revealed much of her shapely legs.

"This is my sibling, Fuyumi Shouko," Haruki offered when Sakuragi didn't say anything and seemed content with just hugging his arm.

_Who is she?_ Shouko thought to herself. _Haruki kun's girlfriend? Did he even have a girlfriend?_

Sakuragi looked at Shouko for a few seconds before giving a smile that looked forced.

"So _you're_ the little girl that's been stealing Haruki's time away from me."

"Sakuragi…" Haruki said in a reprimanding tone.

Shouko felt herself shrink a few inches. Girlfriend or not, this woman definitely had some claim over Haruki that she didn't. That was obvious; she was just a temporary sister after all. An unexpected wave of jealousy and hurt washed over her. How she wished she had the courage to hold Haruki's arm like that!

"So when does the brats program end anyway?" Sakuragi asked, resting her cheek on Haruki's shoulder.

"Don't call it that. I think it's a good way to bond with other people."

"Thank God I earned my extra credits in other ways. I would have simply _died_ if I had to spend time with a kid. It gets boring talking to someone younger don't you think?"

Shouko was trembling; from annoyance, frustration, or jealousy she didn't know. Just who did this person think she was?

"I'd better get going Sakuragi chan. My meeting starts soon. Come on Shouko." Haruki reached for Shouko's hand, dislodged himself from the other woman's hands and led her inside the building. Shouko kept her eyes trained towards the ground; the backs of her eyes felt prickly and hot. She prayed she wasn't going to break down.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. I hope everyone found it satisfactory. **

**Next chapter: the meeting with Nagashima sensei, and dealing with Sakuragi.**

**Please review!**


	11. The Meeting

**Hey guys I'm back! I think at least for another month you can continue to expect updates in all my stories.**

**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, and haha yes Sakuragi chan. What a piece of work she is eh? I've partially modeled her off someone whom I know (and hate). **

**Sorry about this being short I'll make it up and write a super long chapter next time.**

**So now we continue on with the meeting…..**

* * *

Shouko managed to keep her composure during the long walk through the university. It was creditable, she decided to herself. Haruki had remained quiet and hadn't spoken a word the whole while. Shouko half-wondered if he was embarrassed by Sakuragi's behavior. Or perhaps…he was embarrassed by _her_? Because she was junior to him? Not cool and fresh like Sakuragi? The thought made her feel so delicate she thought she might faint.

"We're here." Haruki's voice cut through the mess in her head and pulled her back to where she was. Without waiting for her response and without knocking on the handsome wooden door, Haruki entered into a room.

A woman in her late thirties was standing near a large window and looking down at the grounds of the university. At the sound of the door being opened she turned to see who had enter. Her smile revealed two dimples and brightened her face.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable," Nagashima sensei said warmly to the teal-haired girl. She adjusted the thin wire framed glasses resting on her nose and sat back down onto her chair.

Shouko looked around the large spacious office. It was well-furnished and all the curtains had been opened letting in long cheerful beams of sunlight. She smiled at the woman and sat down in another chair opposite to her. Haruki remained standing and watched their interaction.

"Hihara kun," Nagashima sensei addressed him for the first time since their arrival. "It's nice to be meeting with you. I hope the siblings program has been working out?"

"Yes sensei, very well," Haruki consented.

"The main point of this program is to give younger children an understanding of how influential and positive it can be to have a sibling in their life. Now, you are Fuyumi san if I'm not mistaken right?" Nagashima sensei asked Shouko.

"Hai." Shouko managed softly.

"The concept of this program is simple. Haruki your credit will be awarded based on how positively you have affected this girl. Now may we hear a few things about yourself Fuyumi san?"

"Myself?" Shouko repeated.

"Yes dear. It'll help me with Haruki's assessment."

Souko took in a breath and deliberately relaxed her shoulders, a movement which did not go unnoticed by the perceptive Nagashima sensei. She waited for the girl to begin.

"Well, I'm Fuyumi Shouko, a second year studying at Seisou Gakuen."

"Seisou?" prompted the older woman. "That school's quite reputed. You're in the General Ed. Or Music Department?"

"Music Department," Shouko clarified and continued with her introduction. "My major is the clarinet. I'm the only child but I do have 3 pet squirrels who keep me company." She smiled shyly and a soft shine came into her eyes.

Nagashima sensei noticed the visible change after Shouko had smiled. The soft innocent curve of her lips made her look like a shy angel.

"Now, that's the general introduction. If I were to ask you to assess your own personality very critically how would you describe yourself?"

"My personality?" A small lick of panic gave it's effect on the teal haired girl. She _hated_ describing her own personality. No mater how she put it she always ended up making herself sound dull.

"Is something the matter?" Nagashima asked again observing Shouko's mildly distressed look.

Shouko raised her eyes and sighed before giving a weary smile. "I'm afraid that perhaps my personality is not something you will find very interesting ma'am. I'll be honest with you." Shouko took in a breath and continued.

"I'm very shy. I avoid people. I always feel like I'm causing problems for others. Apart from my clarinet I'm not involved in any other extracurricular activities. I'm poor at sports because I have a low stamina tolerance. And I don't think I'm like other normal girls," she added slightly painfully.

"Why ever would you say such a remark?" Nagashima's curiosity was piqued now.

"I don't like hanging at the mall. I've never been on a date before. My idea of fun is hanging out at the library and getting lost in a book. I always do my homework on time and raise my hand to offer answers in class. This is the opposite of what most other girls in my class do. So yes. I don't think I'm normal."

Haruki quietly took in Shouko's words. It hurt him to think this was how she saw herself. There was nothing wrong with the things she did. So maybe other girls didn't do what she did. Was there anything wrong in it? She was just different. Unique. And he felt slightly inadequate that in all the time he had spent with her he had failed to highlight these points.

Not to mention his own credit was at stake here.

"All right. That's quite a lot of negatives for one person alone to carry. But I like your honesty." Haruki's professor smiled at the young girl. "So what else can you tell me?"

"I hesitate too much. I'm not confident and I become self conscious too easily. I hate these aspects. I wanted to change so badly!"

The last few words came out with such intensity that the other two people in the room could feel them pressing down on their shoulders.

"And then?" Nagashima sensei prodded softly. "Have you managed to change?"

Shouko nodded softly. "After meeting Haruki kun. I started to realize there are aspects in me I had been suppressing. I became more sure of myself. Of what I wanted. I stopped stuttering when I spoke to people. I make eye contact with others now when I speak. I feel much more in control of myself. I'm not overwhelmed by situations anymore."

Haruki felt his heart give an erratic thump while Shouko spoke. Had he really caused all these changes? Had he been the catalyst to speed up this metamorphosis? Well he was only doing his role as 'oniisan' .

Oniisan.

That title had been suited for him on many occasions. But now hearing Shouko referring to him as her brother was bothering him. But why? Just why did he feel so happy when he saw her smile? Why did he feel like he was gliding over canyons when she said he had affected her positively? He bit his lip and turned away to face the window.

"And at the end of it all Sensei…I discovered something," Shouko was now concluding her experience.

"What did you discover?"

"I discovered…me. The person who I wanted to be all these years."

Haruki chanced a glance over his shoulder and found his teacher looking at him. She smiled and gave a subtle nod of her head. And Haruki knew that he had most definitely succeeded.

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

* * *

**Reviews always speed up my updates! Go ahead, leave your feedback!**


	12. Jealousy Strikes

_**I finally found time to type! **_

_**I was a little disappointed with the response last time I updated (Only 97 hits? Really?). So please, don't tell me the story has suddenly gone downhill. :'(**_

_**A little grief for Shouko (I'm sorry!) and Haruki comes to a decision (well, kind of). **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The task was daring but she seemed to be that a lot lately. Her anxiety had been replaced by a kind of adrenaline-ish excitement as she took purposeful strides on the sidewalk. Shouko was filled by an indescribable kind of nerves and pleasure. The idea of her, walking towards a college university right after school! Preposterous! But her curiosity was eating her and she knew until it was satiated she wouldn't be able to get another night's peaceful sleep.

Nosiness was not a characteristic associated with her. But Haruki's temporary normal behavior had changed yet once again after Sunday. As soon as the meeting ended Haruki had whisked her off home and said little on the ride back. The change had her spirits drooping in silent disappointment; especially after things had just started getting good again.

Haruki hadn't replied to any of her texts either. Her first on one Sunday evening was met with an _"I'm sorry, got things going on, will text you when free."_ And there had been no further reply since then. Though Shouko berated herself for having her joy connected with his responses she could not help feel that somehow she had once again been left out of the picture. Haruki was not himself; and she didn't like the ignorance being displayed towards her.

Thoughts had crept into her mind, as thoughts usually do, when one is in doubt or uncertainty. Was Haruki really so busy that he couldn't spare to glance at his mobile? Or if he had, to send a reply back? Had she become bothersome? The most gruesome thought she had imagined was that now since she had testified at college Haruki no longer needed her anymore. But her rational and reasonable side had soothed her, assuring her Haruki wouldn't do any such thing, if he found her annoying, he would have told her long back. Thus, one other thought, which Shouko was unable to get out of her head, and for which no rational, reasonable explanation could be presented remained stuck in her skull.

_Sakuragi._

Shouko had almost run into her again when Haruki had been leading her to the vehicle, but he had taken a sharp deviation to avoid her. To spare herself, or to avoid himself from embarrassment she didn't know. Now it seemed Sakuragi's face had been tattooed into some void of her brain and she couldn't get it out. Mockingly the blue eyes seemed to glitter with unhidden confidence at her.

Questions again formed, vanished, and rebirthed. What was Sakuragi to Haruki? A close friend? An acquaintance? Girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? (Shouko's stomach always knotted at these thoughts ). After three days of no calls or texts, Shouko found herself blaming the beautiful flame-haired siren for Haruki's absence. Haruki would never leave her hanging like this, nor would he crack the little positive confidence he himself had helped her shape.

Wednesday night found her unable to eat or sleep. Restlessness had coiled around her like python scales and she couldn't understand why. Nut, Chip and Skitter had also failed to bring her away from these tormenting thoughts. And Shouko finally found herself admitting things she didn't want to admit to herself.

Haruki and she were special. In what manner she didn't know. But to her, he was. She liked his company and presence. The term 'oniisan' sounded rather loose in her head. She no longer considered Haruki as a brother, nor did she want to confine his role in her life to such a limited extent. But what was she to do? She assumed the title 'friend' was a much better one than 'oniisan'.

Now was it normal for a girl to feel jealous of another female over a male friend common to them both? What was normal anymore? Her world and perceptions had been opened up. All the answers seemed to be locked inside Haruki, Haruki who wasn't contacting her of late.

All of this had jolted her into a decision. She wasn't going to sit and wait patiently like a cocker spaniel silently expecting a bone to be thrown from its master. She was a new spirit, who asked, learned and interacted. If she wanted an answer she no longer needed to wait until someone offered her one. She would get it herself.

Still she felt some of her assurance slip as she looked up at the tall dominating gates of the university. What should she do now? Go inside and ask around for him? The thought seemed so bold that Shouko felt herself shying away before it had even formed completely. She decided waiting was the best choice as of now.

But of course, Fate always loves playing around with people and their reasonable decisions and ideas. Of the many people of who could have come out and spied the little clarinetist, did it have to be the object of her distress?

Sakuragi distastefully took in the small frame that stood a little way off from the gate. She knew the teal haired girl was the reason Haruki had been unable to make time for his friends as well as her. She found everything about her unbearably naïve; the look in her eyes all the way down to her polished uniform shoes. She strode over to her without hesitation.

Shouko nearly almost bolted when she spied Sakuragi making a beeline for her. Then reminding herself this was public ground she was standing on had remained fixed. Sakuragi had placed herself very close to the young girl.

"Look, you know Haruki's going to be busy. He doesn't have time for you anymore." Sakuragi stated the words plainly as though they were discussing the weather.

"Also, the siblings program is over. You do know he did this because he needed credit?"

"Haruki kun is not the sort," Shouko said firmly, but softer than she would have liked.

"The sort of what? Oh you mean like, the sort of guy who would use someone?" Sakuragi rolled her eyes. "Let me be the first one to correct you there kid. Haruki is not everything you've seen to be. I would know. I'm the girlfriend after all."

A punch made itself felt in Shouko's gut. So here was the reason why she had so much claim over Haruki! Her worst doubts had been confirmed.

"If you're his girlfriend then there should be no problem if he shares his time with me…" Shouko's voice had gone to a little less than audible and her retort was so feeble that she felt embarrassed. Why should Sakuragi feel threatened if Haruki spent time with her? It was very limited time after all! She got the better portion of his attention if she was the girlfriend.

Sakuragi's eyes narrowed. "That's kind of the problem here isn't it? Every weekend he spends with you is one weekend less he spends with me, or his pals. Don't you know what your intrusion into his life has done to him? Haruki is kind, so he will never be able to bring himself to say it. I however, have grown tired of this from the past one month."

Sakuragi paused, wetted lusciously plump lips and continued. "Haruki gave you his time, his attention for the simple reason that he needed the credit. It looks good on applications. Kind of like volunteering or charity work."

"I don't classify myself as charity work," Shouko snapped softly, pleased at the poisonous tone. "And nor did Haruki."

"Then try explaining to yourself why Haruki suddenly cut off from you."

"He…he's been busy!" Shouko defensively said, unable to keep a small hint of desperation from her voice. Why had she asked the question to which she had no answer?

"Yeah, sure he has, but suddenly busy after the meeting? Doesn't it seem a little odd? Come on, even you can't be that stupid."

Shouko bit her lip, all arguments slipping away from her tongue. Everything Sakuragi was saying was true…but even so Shouko could herself screaming in her head _"no…..no….!"_.

"Just give up. You're a high schooler after all. Haruki's in second year university. It's not really your fault I suppose. It's easy to get carried away when an older boy gives you attention. Especially…" Sakuragi trailed for effect, "If he's good looking."

The flush followed immediately, though the teal haired girl would have done anything to prevent it. How embarrassing! How juvenile of her to blush like a middle school girl!

"But I'm saying this for the last time." Sakuragi had stopped smirking to replace it with a straight line of her lips. "Haruki might still be considerate and nice to you. But keep in mind that if you don't back off, then I'll make sure you do."

The spare reserves of courage drained out. She was done for. Nothing in the world could have prepared Shouko for a comeback to such a firmly delivered threat. Also, perhaps everything the red haired girl was saying was true, and she herself was in denial. What other reason could there possibly be for Haruki's ignorance?

"Run along now. I'm sure you have better things to do with your time than wait outside university for a guy who doesn't care."

Shouko hated herself for doing it but she obeyed, like her former self, like a child she obeyed. Hot needles pricked the backs of her eyes but she was determined not to let Sakuragi see them. Not Haruki's girlfriend. After a few paces, she broke into a sprint and ran. Tears flowed freely past her cheeks as she bolted.

_This cannot be! Please, it can't be true!_

\/\/\/\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

Haruki paused cautiously as he saw Sakuragi waiting for him. Her smiles either meant she was very pleased about something, or that someone was going to die.

"Haruki," she called before wrapping an arm around his.

"Stop it Sakuragi," he murmured, trying to free his hand.

The girl pouted but obliged. "So distant Haruki. You don't use my given name, even though I still use yours."

"you know we're not dating anymore right?" Haruki reminded her for God knew which time.

"Is that reason enough not to call me 'Arisa'?"

"I think so."

"So what are we doing now?"

Haruki quirked an eyebrow at her and she hastily added, "I mean, all of us? The group?"

"You guys go ahead. I'm just going to go home."

"Haruki!" exasperated, her eyes combed his face. "You've been saying that a lot lately. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it. Just please leave me alone."

He distanced himself and walked over to the parking lot.

"It's not that girl is it?" Huffed Sakuragi as Haruki fastened his helmet.

The long fingers paused very negligibly as they fastened the helmet, but apart from that Haruki gave no other indication of being ruffled.

"I'm fine."

He kicked the motor into life and was gone.

_It's not Shouko. Shouko is my sister. She helped me. I am her friend. I need to call her._

He hit a traffic signal and frowned. Shouko had touched him in a way he hadn't expected and he still didn't know if he could affirmatively name the feeling for fear of being wrong. He knew he would have hurt her by ignoring her over the weekend. But after hearing her at the meeting he was feeling things which were definitely not there when he first met her. And the knowledge of this was scaring him.

He was alien to the emotions swirling inside him. This feeling of protectiveness, possessiveness, and weakness all mixed was just too much for him to analyze. But he knew one thing.

He needed to contact Shouko. Soon.

* * *

_**Reviews please! I will update soon!**_


End file.
